starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
William Cain
Service Record Education #Takengin District Secondary School (2388-2392) #S.I.C.O.N. Military Academy, O.C.S. (Lieutenant) (2392) Military #S.I.C.O.N. Military Academy; Officer-Cadet (2393) Early Life William Edward Cain was born on September 8th, 2374 to Michael and Jessica Cain on the Federation Colony of New Andorra. During his childhood, Will proved to be an adventurous and outgoing boy, often going through great lengths to enjoy himself, even if it meant breaking the rules. However, because of his parents wealth and social status, the atmosphere surrounding him was often one of seriousness, and any trouble he caused was met with harsh reprimand. Desipte this, Will continued in his endeavors, much to his parents' dismay. As he grew older, and eventually entered school, enjoying himself became a secondary priority. Will now strived for popularity, and would employ his devious talents to cast himself in an ever changing light to obscure the way people saw and understood him. Will eventually climbed the figurative ladder to the top of the heirarchy the dominated the school, and surrounded himself with faceless followers. He demanded respect, and he got it. However, his reign of power was short lived. He began to experience the onset of psychic abilities, and by being around those who once granted him strength, gave him pain. After realizing that people were the source of it, he isolated himself, only appearing at school after being forced. His carefully constructed hierarchy collapsed without his support, and Will became regarded as a loner. When the pain and confusion washed away, William began to realize what was happening to him. He had seen the broadcasts on the television, and became obsessed with what it could mean. He was a psychic! He could read and influence people on a level that he couldn't have imagined. At least, eventually. His abilities were still undeveloped, and the most he could extract from those around him were vauge at best. He decided to keep his abilties a secret from his mother and father, and focused his attention on learning more about what he could do, which still wasn't much. Pre-Military Life Towards the end of his teenager years, William had managed to reconstruct his heirarchy, placing him, once again, on the top. His psychic abilities were improving, but at a slow pace, and he feared it would take much longer than he liked to sharpen his abilities to a fine point. The only way, he wagered, to improve his abilities, was to enlist into the Federal Armed Service and join the ranks of the Military Intelligence branch. When he finally revealed his abilities to his parents, they were shocked, and then proud that their son was genetically superior than the rest of mankind. However, when he also revealed to them his plans for Enlisting, they were livid. They all but threatened him into not joining, but his mind was set. Several weeks after graduating from Secondary School, and on the exact day of his Eighteenth birthday, William arrived at the Recruitment Office. He passed all of their exams, including the card game. He was accepted into the ranks of Military Intelligence, as he had planned, and was sent eagerly to Sancuary for processing. Military Life (PENDING) Category:Characters